RussiaXReaderThe Particular Oddness of Sunflowers
by Dezie
Summary: Your family owns a small little floral shop in the middle of a calm little town. But soon a strange stranger stops by looking for something quite odd... Written for my friend, Moonwolf.


RussiaXReader  
>The Particular Oddness of Sunflowers<br>A Short Story Written by Dezie

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or you... Mother Russia does

"Thank you, come again!" You chime at the young mother and her beautiful little girl who had just bought some daisies for the mother's sister who the little girl said was sick in the "hawspitol".

You loved little children and you were always happy to see them when they came into your family owned floral shop. This shop has been bought by your dad from a good friend about 20 years ago. It was nestled in your small town, the one where you knew everyone as you passed them on the streets. It was always mildly warm and sunny, your favorite kind of weather. This was the weather where you could wear virtually any short sleeved clothing item and jeans. You loved the way that the sun's rays danced on your skin through the shop's one picture window, the very window where your station was right next to. The cash register.

You particularly liked this spot. If there wasn't any business you could just relax back in a bar-stool, that your dad was kind enough to lend you, and read a book. Or look out the window and admire your small little and happy town. There were never any shootings, robberies, or just crimes in general.

You sat back against the bar-stool and you pulled out the current book you were reading. It was a romance. The kind of romance that younger boys would puke at.

You were so intrigued in your own thoughts you didn't hear the swing of the door or ringing of the bell that had announced the arrival of the man now standing in your shop.

You begin to chew your thumbnail, still completely absorbed in your book. At this time then the man had made his way up to the desk, staring at you curiously, and it isn't until he clears his throat that you glance up into his pretty violet eyes.

You smile at him and put your book down on the counter next to the cash register to greet him properly.

"Good morning! What can I do for you today?" You ask him with a grin on your face. But before you spoke you couldn't help but let out a small squeak of surprise, for this man sticks out like a sore thumb. He is dressed in heavy winter gear: a long coat that flutters around down towards his ankles, boots, gloves, and a huge scarf that is wrapped tightly around his neck.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious under the man's gaze, You take a quick peek down at your capri-styled skinny jeans and your wolf shirt. You were wearing what most would this time of the year, so you had no reason to be nervous. With this newfound courage that what you were wearing was fashionably acceptable, you shift your eyes to lock contact with the man's as he answers your question.

"Sunflowers," he answers with a smile. You can't help but grin at this man's thick Russian accent. If it was fake, then the impersonator would've had to be an extreme professional at the art of mimicking native accents.

But you push the thought aside and reply to his request with a quick nod, and you walk around the cashier counter. You begin to approach a refrigerator made just for flowers, and you motion at the man for him to follow you. He smiles a cute little grin and follows after you, his boots squeaking against the tile floor.

When you reach the sliding doors to the refrigerator that contains the sunflowers, you turn to the man. This is when you can't help but giggle to yourself when you see the look of utter fascination that was beheld on his face. Although you did think that sunflowers were very pretty, they didn't send you into the kind of awe that the man is in. He looks as if he is almost in a trance.

You lean over and tap him on the shoulder, "Do you see one that you like?"

"I'll take all of them!" The man exclaims happily in his Russian accent and you can't help but to laugh.

"Well you're in luck," You say with a smile, "these are 75% normal price. Want to make room in the display when the tulips come into bloom."

The man nods thoughtfully at your explanation, but turns to slide open the refrigerator and scoop out all of the sunflowers. You raise your eyebrows, for this is when you see how large his arms are, as if they were indeed build for holding sunflowers as lovingly as he does.

You motion for him to follow you to the cash register.

"Why are you so excited about sunflowers, anyway?" You ask as you walk back towards your station, counting the sunflowers that the man clutches in his grasp as if he was holding on for dear life.

"In my home, it is always snowing," he explains sadly, "It's why I enjoy sunflowers so much, they remind me of the sun's rays. Although I can never grow any of my own, it's nice to buy some and keep them in the house for awhile."

You nod at him thoughtfully, trying to remember where sunflowers grow. They were indeed native in America, and you began to think of the bigger floral shops that could ship worldwide. Always happy to help a customer, you inform the Russian man of a larger floral chain where he could order the sunflowers online and have them at his house the next day.

"That's okay," The man says, brushing your suggestion off his shoulders. Feeling a little offended, you open your mouth to snap at him.

"Well I have the right mind to-"

"Ivan would rather get sunflowers at nice little shop in little town," the man, or Ivan, explains.

You raise your eyebrows with new found curiosity, "Oh? Why?"

"Because pretty lady is helpful," Ivan answers. "Everywhere else I've gone then people have told me that I am scary and wanted me to leave."

You raise your eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to hear that," You murmur, not quite sure if that is the right answer to what he has just told you. But then you just decide to change the subject and ring up the total.

"That will be $19.36," you say, pounding the numbers into the cash register before looking back up at the man and his now sad violet eyes.

"What's wrong?" You ask, worried.

"I only have $14 in American money," he replies sadly, before he brightens up. "Ivan will take the extra sunflowers anyway."

You open your mouth to protest, but Ivan just shoves the rolled up money into your mouth.

"I will never forget this town. I much like the sunflowers here," the man says, pondering, and he turns to leave.

You quickly remember what you have hidden in the cash register, and you quickly press the "sale" button so that the hidden container flies open, as always, and hits you in the stomach.

"Hey Ivan!" You call as you take out a package of sunflower seeds, throwing them at the man when the turns to answer your call.

Using quick reflexes he transfers all the sunflowers in his right arm to his left so that he can catch the flying package.

He studies the picture before looking back up at you.

"In case the sun ever shines," You say with a genuine smile.

He smiles back at you and nods at you before turning to leave the shop.

You breathe out a heavy sigh before sitting back onto your bar-stool and continue reading your romance novel.


End file.
